A variety of lighting approaches are implemented in vehicles today. Such approaches can include ambient lighting in a vehicle for assisting an occupant in performing an action. Ambient lighting within vehicles is a popular feature offered by many vehicle manufacturers and current ambient vehicle lighting units are provided on various vehicle structures to enhance the driving experience. Current ambient vehicle lighting systems may have drawbacks, such as complicated construction, large packaging size, and the lack of a warning system in vehicle seats for critical driving conditions. Therefore, there is a need for ambient functional lighting in vehicle seats that is not hindered by the above-mentioned drawbacks.